The Act of Creation
by Walks-in-Shadows
Summary: What if two members of the Dark Brotherhood got together and did the reverse of what they usually do? AU on the background of certain characters. T rated just to be safe.


The Act of Creation.

"By the gods!" Barenziah Verelnim cursed as blood dripped from the blade of her glass dagger. This _would_ have to happen! The job she was on for the Thieves Guild had seemed so simple, but then she had been caught by a guard who knew that the house she was leaving openly had been unoccupied since its only inhabitant had disappeared with nary a clue as to his whereabouts.

The female Dunmer cursed again, silently this time, and quickly wiped her blade on the dead guard's clothing before sheathing it and fleeing the scene as quickly and quietly as she could. She resumed a standing posture as her pace slowed to a walk, then when the evidence of her crime was discovered, she returned to where the guard's body lay at the same rapid pace that all the potential gawkers were rushing at. It wouldn't do to get caught now, and if she didn't affect the same morbid curiosity as the onlookers, she would soon find herself rotting in the Imperial City Prison. Barenziah just hoped that the guard wasn't someone important to the plans of her guild or its leader, the Gray Fox. She didn't think she had sufficient coin to pay a blood price.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

So far, Barenziah's life had been a strange one. Born the bastard child of Queen Barenziah and the bard that had seduced her, the girl had been given to the chamberlain of the court of Wayrest and his wife by the midwife who had attended the birth, and had been raised by them until the death of King Eadwyre, whereupon she had been taken to Morrowind to become a handmaid to Queen Ravani, wife of King Hlaalu Athyn Llethan. After far too few happy years, Barenziah had fled from Mournhold amidst rumours that King Llethan had been poisoned by the then Prince Helseth. If Helseth would so willingly assassinate the king, there was no knowing what he might do to his own half-sister, a potential threat to his stolen throne. Barenziah had known for some time whom she was, having been told by her adoptive father just before they had parted ways forever.

It was during her flight that Barenziah had changed her name, the decision as to what to use for a given name being an easy one. The name Barenziah would help to anonymise her, as many girls had been named after the former Queen and now Queen Mother of Morrowind. It was the family name she had had the most struggle with, as everything which came to mind had to be summarily rejected as being too easy to check. Anybody who did so would soon discover that she had no ties to any family she laid claim to. Then, as she was crossing Vvardenfell on her way to Skyrim, Barenziah discovered a tomb which looked as if it had not been tended to for some years. Either the Verelnim family was extremely disrespectful of its ancestors, or Barenziah had just found the perfect family name. She simply hoped that the tomb's inhabitants didn't mind so much that they would haunt her. After all, just because she had taken on the family's name, that didn't necessarily mean she should feel obliged to take over its duties as well.

The swim to Skyrim was gruelling, afterwards requiring several days of rest at Candlehearth Hall, the inn in Windhelm, then Barenziah sought out her father, the thief, Drayven Indoril. Once she had found him in the little mining village of Shor's Stone, she stayed for quite some time as he taught her all about being a thief and what it was to be a Nightingale. Then after his death, she took on a series of fighting jobs to earn enough money for the cart ride across the border to Cyrodiil, where she would spend some time in further training.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Barenziah's dream of her past faded away, and she slowly opened her eyes before sensing the presence of someone else in the room.

"Who's there?" she demanded sharply, not expecting the answer which came.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer," a smooth male voice almost purred. "That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

Barenziah was unable to tell the man's race from his voice or anything else about him because his clothing hid his features so well that all she knew was that he was either human or mer. The biggest issue was how he had managed to sneak into this place without alerting any of the local wildlife outside.

"You prefer silence then," the man continued, startling the Dunmer out of her musing. "As do I, dear child, as do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis Himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased… That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity… to join our rather unique family…"

This time, Barenziah made no comment as a result of stupefaction, and the Speaker seemed gratified.

"So, I have your rapt attention. Splendid. Now listen closely. On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

By now, the Dunmer had finally found her voice, and she blurted out, "But I'm no murderer!"

However, Lucien's only response to this was, "No? The Night Mother seems to think otherwise. Allow me to grant you a gift, in case you reconsider. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence. Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon."

Wondering what esoteric information she could get out of this mysterious man in black, Barenziah asked him about the latest rumours, only to be rebuffed with, "Dear Sister, I do not spread rumours, I create them." Then, when the Dunmer stated that she had nothing more to ask, the Imperial said, "Your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family."

Having said this, Lucien Lachance swept from the room of the Ayleid ruin in which Barenziah had taken shelter for the night, his footsteps not quite silent to her elfin ears, more as a result of echoes than anything else. As soon as the Speaker was gone, his reluctant host took a good look around using a detect life spell before finally settling back to sleep. This time, her rest remained unbroken and her dreams were uninterrupted.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

A month had passed since her first meeting with the enigmatic Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, and Barenziah imagined what might happen when she saw him again as Rufio's blood dripped from the Blade of Woe that the assassin had presented her with. Would he take her straight to where the 'family' was located, or would he expect her to make her own way there as he had on this? Smiling ruefully, the Dunmer wiped her Blade of Woe on the bedclothes and left the cellar, drinking a tankard of mead at the counter before leaving the inn to return to the Faregyl Inn to the northwest. It was more rundown than Mannheim Maulhand's establishment, but it was close, and besides, Barenziah wished to see Lucien tonight, and she was quite sure that he would not deem a place crawling with guards 'secure.'

Upon finally reaching the room she had rented for the night, Barenziah stripped naked before collapsing, exhausted, under the covers. Not many more minutes afterwards, she was again dreaming of her past home.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

For the second time, Barenziah woke up and sensed a foreign presence, but this time, it wasn't completely unfamiliar.

"So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family."

The Dunmer kept a respectful silence as she nodded her head for Lucien to continue.

"Now heed these words," the Imperial went on. "The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfil any contracts given. You must go now to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my Brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following… your progress. Welcome to the family."

Barenziah was dismayed. The Speaker was leaving so soon? Screwing up her courage as tightly as she could, the new Murderer said, "Wait, please."

"I believe I could spare some time. What is it that you require, assassin?"

"I would like to get to know you if I am going to be a part of your family."

"_Our_ family, dear child, but I suppose that is fair enough. What would you like to know? However, be warned. I will not be pressed on questions I do not wish to answer."

"Then just tell me what you can about yourself."

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Barenziah would never know exactly how long she and Lucien talked, nor the exact moment the conversation turned into more than just that. She would also never know just who kissed who first, and everything after that was just a blur of sensation until clarity came over her once more. She and the Speaker lay naked in the double bed together, his seed dripping from a place in between her legs she had never suspected the existence of before, and all she could think of was, 'What, by the gods, just happened?' as Lucien gathered her into his arms and lay down to sleep.

The Dunmer also slept, feeling perfect comfort and safety for the first time since she had fled her true home so many years before. This time, she did not dream of that place, but of a future with the man within whose arms she lay. She never woke as he slipped from the bed a mere two hours later, quickly dressed, and silently left the room. Barenziah was rather disappointed to learn that he had gone without leaving so much as a note, but dressed and left herself, hoping that they could repeat their encounter at some point in the future.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

When Barenziah missed her regular flow eight days after her last meeting with the Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, she didn't think too much about it. After all, she did occasionally skip one because of her active lifestyle. That was why she never connected it to the occasion about three weeks afterwards when the smell of Antoinetta Marie cooking something with garlic for the umpteenth time sent her running to the latrines to empty her stomach of its contents. However, when the sickness continued for weeks and her flow failed to arrive for the second time in a row, the Dunmer began to worry. Finally, when her flow had not arrived the month after that, Barenziah became seriously concerned and sought out Ocheeva to see if she could say what might be wrong with her.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The female Argonian finished her examination, and then announced, "You are with child. I will have to see to it that you receive no further contracts until your youngling is born."

"The Queen Mother of Morrowind once had an abortion before she became pregnant with the King," Barenziah stated. "Could I not do the same?"

"No, you cannot," Ocheeva responded shortly.

"For what reason?"

"For the simple fact that I do not know how to perform one, nor do I know of anyone else within the Empire with such skills. Also, I do not recommend that you try getting rid of the child in any other way. Such a thing may prove more dangerous to you than to it. As I have already stated, it is unwise for you to go on any contracts for the foreseeable future."

The Dunmer gave a small groan of frustration as she left Ocheeva's chamber to find something to read for the rest of the now much longer day.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

As the months passed and Barenziah's belly grew larger, first becoming noticeable, then obvious, she did not see the father of her child, much to her sorrow. She wished to share with him the news of their achievement, but maybe he just wasn't interested. She certainly hadn't seen him since the night they had created the growing miracle in her womb, as she now thought of it, and she desired to know his thoughts on the matter. It would not be long, however, before she was to find out.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The Speaker looked at Barenziah's swollen abdomen with a growing sense of horror.

"So this is why you have received no contracts for the past several months," he stated in a cold tone. "You damn fool girl! Did you not know better than to get yourself in this state?"

"Get myself…? Do you not realise that it takes two to make a baby?"

"Yes, well, there cannot be a child growing up in the Sanctuary. You will have to leave once it is born, then I suppose you will want to find the father and inform him."

The Dunmer smiled grimly as she stated, "I _have_ just informed the father."

"Do not be ridiculous, I cannot be the father. I am a taker of life, not a maker of it. Besides, I am sure that you have had plenty of lovers. You Dark Elves always do."

"Yes, I have. If only because one is plenty for me."

Lucien said nothing to this, simply snorting in disbelief as he turned and swept from the living quarters, closing the door with a bang.

Barenziah's tears slipped unnoticed by her down the dark blue skin of her cheeks as she stroked her belly, crooning gently to the small life within.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Once Barenziah's child was born, a beautiful little girl with charcoal skin, purple eyes, and strangely light brown hair that were the results of her mixed Dunmer and Imperial heritage, Ocheeva conspired with her mother to keep her at the Sanctuary for a year before making the journey back to Skyrim. There the Dunmer raised her daughter, whom she had named Karliah, in the ways of the thief while she, herself, became a Nightingale and took the oath to forever guard and defend the Twilight Sepulchre under her true name of Dralsi Indoril. She never knew until it happened that she would be killed while defending the Sepulchre from a mercenary attack, but she would have taken the Oath of the Nightingales even if she had. She would definitely have been proud to learn that her death was not to be in vain, and only learning of what Karliah would go through would have filled her with any real hint of pain.

Vicente soon realised how foolish he had been and searched Cyrodiil for his lost love after his death at the blades of the rest of the Black Hand, but unfortunately for him, Barenziah Verelnim seemed to have completely vanished from the face of Nirn, and he never gained so much as a hint of her whereabouts before he was called back to serve Sithis.

And although she asked her mother about it again and again, sometimes going on for days at a time, Karliah never found out what the curse, "By Sithis!" meant.

# # # # #

Author's Note: I have gleefully and unashamedly ripped lines from Oblivion and lore from the Elder Scrolls series. See if you can tell what I took to twist into this story.

Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for non-commercial purposes. All other rights reserved.


End file.
